a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic agent for the treatment of peripheral circulatory disorders that contains as the effective ingredient a dibenzoxazepin derivative of the following formula or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof: ##STR3## where R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower group or a lower alkoxy group; R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group; and A signifies the group ##STR4## (where R.sub.3 is a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group, an optionally substituted phenyl group or a styryl group).
b. Description of the Prior Art
The compounds of formula (I) were previously synthesized by the present inventors and their utility as medicines was seen to manifest not only by their ability to decrease lipids and peroxylipids, lower the blood sugar level and inhibit platelet aggregation (as shown in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 166180/1981) but also by their ability to provide enhanced memory (as shown in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 144319/1983).